Protective Senshi One-shots
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: Well...i was reading a few stories where Luffy's crew is like super protective and possessive of him while he's just cute and clueless...so I decided to do one for Sailor Moon where the Scouts are very protective and possessive of their princess. This is meant more for fun than anything...AU OOC sometimes probably a bit of bashing eventually
1. Chapter 1 Ami

**Sailor Moon One-shots**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and this was kinda inspired by watching a bit too much One Piece and reading the stories where the crew were very possessive of Luffy….so now the Sailors are very possessive of Usagi! See how this kinda works in these one shots. AU OOC femslash and bashing.)**

"Ami!" Usagi was happy to meet Ami after her cram school, quickly moving to do her flying tackle hug on the blue haired girl who caught her easily. All that monster fighting, world saving and of course…Usagi's tackle hugs had really built up the once shy girls strength.

"Princess you're going to fall one day doing that." Ami said scolding her friend lightly but she was smiling warmly. No matter what anyone said The Sailor Senshi would _never_ let their princess fall when she was just trying to hug them. Neither of the two paid any attention to any of the other Cram Students who were staring at the two of them confused or curious about the cute blond who had given the smartest but most reclusive of the students a flying hug.

"No I won't. You girls won't let me fall." Usagi said smiling brightly at Ami who merely smiled fondly at her princess. She had such trust and faith in them that it made her heart grow and flip flop a bit every time she heard the such surely stated words.

"Where are the others?" Ami asked looking around and trying to spot the others. Their princess should never be on her own, her ability to attract trouble was way too strong for that. Catching a glint of light in the dim sunlight that peaked through dark clouds, Ami turned her head slightly and smiled as Sailor Pluto held a finger to her lips and winked from her spot sitting on top of the school building next door.

Hearing with one ear how Usagi spoke about how she had came here on her own cause she wanted to spend time with Ami, Ami gave the Guardian of Time a thankful look. Obviously the green haired woman had secretly followed and watched out for their beloved princess.

"So what are we going to do princess? Everyone's busy for the day so it's just us isn't it?" Ami asked looking at her princess as Pluto vanished in a swirl of her staff.

"Yeah. Rei had an archery meeting, Mina's doing a thing with the drama club, Matoko was learning some more self-defense moves, Hotaru-chan's with her mamas and papa at a picnic or some school function. I think it was supposed to be a picnic at the school? I don't know they didn't really explain." Usagi said shrugging at the end and making Ami chuckle a bit.

"So what would you like to do today?" Ami asked smiling fondly at the slightly taller girl who just shrugged her shoulders with a grin.

"I don't care. Long as I get to spend time with one of my precious friends I'm happy." Usagi said smiling brightly at Ami who felt her heart soften and even melt a bit as she smiled back at Usagi.

"Careful Usagi. There's not supposed to be much sunshine today." Ami said in a fondly mock chiding tone and making Usagi tilt her head confused.

"What's that got to do with anything?" Usagi asked confused and making Ami giggle a bit.

"Well your smile is brighter than the sun so people might think the weatherman was wrong if you keep grinning like that." Ami teased making Usagi blink before she giggled and hugged Ami again.

"You're acting silly today Ami! Come on! Let's go find something to do, or did you want to stay here a little longer?" Usagi asked looking around and scrunching her nose a bit when she saw all the people staring at the two of them.

"I was going to stay a little longer cause everyone else was busy but since you're here we can leave whenever you want." Ami said smiling at Usagi and then her gaze sharpened as someone walked up to them. It was one of the jocks that was only here because if he didn't pull his grades up he wouldn't be able to play Football and get a scholarship.

"Hey hottie why are you around this nerd?" The jock asked looking at Usagi with a grin but he was a bit unnerved by the sharp look in Ami's eyes. It was if she were trying to warn him away with her eyes and there was something…some kind of feeling that he was getting from her. It was like she was a snake sizing up a particularly juicy rat…and he was the rat.

"Ami? You okay? You got that look on your face again." Usagi asked looking at Ami worried and confused.

"What look princess?" Ami asked smiling slightly at her princess even as she kept one eye on the jock that had approached them.

"The look you had when that guy grabbed me in the park last month and you and the girls sent him to the hospital cause he hurt my wrist." Usagi said making Ami's eyes darken in rage at remembering that someone had dared try and harm her princess _right in front of her_.

"Don't worry princess. It's nothing." Ami said smiling at Usagi who blinked before just nodding trustingly.

"Hey I'm talking to youuuuu!" The jock began reaching forward to grab Usagi's shoulder. The instant his hand made contact Ami struck.

Grabbing the offending hand Ami's food lashed out and slammed into the jocks knee, knocking him off balance as she twisted around him pulling his arm behind his back and twisting his wrist.

"Don't you dare touch her." Ami hissed quietly but it was heard loud and clear in the dead silence of the cram school yard as jaws dropped open around them.

"Wow Ami! Where'd you learn that move from?" Usagi had stars in her eyes as she stared at her blue haired friend who released the shocked and in pain jock, only to be pounced on by the excitable blond.

"Oh I've been taking some lessons from Matoko and Haruka since I'm more analytic than combat oriented. Shall we get on with our day princess?" Ami asked smiling brightly in return as Usagi nodded happily.

"Why you little-" The jock managed to get up and grab Ami's collar however, moving as if to hit her or slam her into the ground.

"Cool! A flying triangle choke!" Usagi was wide and starry eyed again as Ami's legs shot out and wrapped around the jocks neck, slowly depriving him of oxygen.

"Where'd you learn that one? Can you teach me?" Usagi asked bouncing slightly like her namesake as the boy released Ami and fell backwards, Ami releasing him and dusting off her jeans like nothing had happened.

"Oh I just picked up here or there." Ami said brushing it off easily as Usagi grabbed her hand and began walking away from the school, Ami more than happy to walk with her.

The rest of the Cram School students and teachers gaped in shock after the slim blue haired girl, shivering when she turned slightly to glare at them with one glowing blue eye over her shoulders.

They didn't know why Ami was so protective of the blond that she called 'princess'…but they all made notes not to get on the genius's bad side.


	2. Chapter 2 Hotaru is devious

**Sailor Moon One-shots**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"Hotaru-chan! Ready to go?" Usagi asked smiling at the smaller girl who ran towards her attached herself to Usagi's leg.

"Hai Usa-hime!" Hotaru said beaming brightly up at the girl she had considered to be her third mama but never said as much.

"Come on then Firefly! I promised to take you to the arcade and park today didn't I?" Usagi asked grinning down at the six year old that was attached to her leg, making the lavender eyed girl nod her head happily and untangle herself from Usagi's leg to grab the outstretched hand.

"Hai!" Hotaru said happily as she skipped alongside her princess. Normally she wasn't the type to skip or anything extra girly like that…but her princess was special.

"Which do you want to do first Firefly? Arcade or Park? Or should we go back to my house and drop off your stuff first?" Usagi asked looking at the overnight bag that Hotaru was holding in her arms, quickly and easily taking it from the younger girl.

"Let's drop off our stuff first then we can go play!" Hotaru said happily and making Usagi nod in agreement as she carried the bag and walked with Hotaru all the way to her house, not minding the fact that the girl clung to her hand like a viper and glared at several people as they walked past. Well…more like she didn't notice the little girl glaring darkly at the other people.

"Thank you for letting me stay the night!" Hotaru said cheerfully as they left Usagi's house several minutes later, leaving Hotaru's things aside from some money for the arcade and some sunscreen for their visit to the park.

"It's not a problem. You know I don't mind spending time with you, I'm just glad your mamas and papa let you stay the night." Usagi said cheerfully as they walked to the Crown, the go to hangout spot for the Sailor Senshi when they weren't 'in uniform' as Minako put it.

"Setsuna-mama had to work at the observatory tonight so she didn't mind. Michiru-mama and Haruka-papa seemed happy to have the house to themselves." Hotaru said making Usagi nod her head slightly.

"Yeah it's probably a good thing for them to have some peace and quiet, although I doubt you're very noisy to begin with or Setsuna for that matter." Usagi said completely oblivious as to what the married couple was probably doing with their first 'alone time' in months.

"What should we play first Usa-hime?" Hotaru asked her eyes lighting up as they entered the arcade, and quickly changing the subject since she had walked in on her parents more than once.

"You decide Firefly." Usagi said happily as she looked around at the games and followed Hotaru towards a racing game.

"Haruka-papa taught me how to play this one! Wanna race?" Hotaru asked looking up at Usagi with wide eager eyes.

"Sure but I'm not too good at it!" Usagi agreed easily even though she knew she was horrible at this game. After a few embarrassing moments of getting her butt kicked in the racing game by a girl whose feet could barely reach the pedals, Hotaru took some pity on her princess and decided that she was thirsty.

"Can we play the Sailor V game after we get done with our drinks?" Hotaru asked beaming up at Usagi who had just bought them both some orange soda.

"Sure thing." Usagi agreed happily only to bump into a boy around her age.

"What's a cutie like you doing here?" The boy took one look at Usagi and began flirting, making her blink at him for a minute. Hotaru was giving him her best evil eye in her civilian form, but it seemed that the boy was completely ignoring the six year old.

"I'm playing the games with Hotaru-chan." Usagi said giving the boy a weird look. Why else would someone come into the arcade other than to play games? Hotaru began growling a bit as she stared at the boy who kept flirting with _her princess_. This was her day with the princess before their sleepover! How dare he try and get in between her and her princess having fun?

"Well how about you leave your kid sister with your parents an-hey!" The boy yelped when Hotaru pretended to stumble, hitting the floor beside the boys leg and spilling her orange soda over his pants at just the right spot to make it look like he had wet himself.

"Firefly are you okay?" Usagi completely ignored the boy as she knelt down to check on Hotaru who was rubbing her arm.

"I'm okay. I tripped on something but my soda!" Hotaru looked at the dropped cup in dismay and making Usagi stroke her hair.

"Don't worry sweetie. I'll get you a fresh cup right now and then we can go play that Sailor V game alright?" Usagi asked softly, making Hotaru look up at her with wide tear brimmed eyes that broke Usagi's heart. Hotaru hated to manipulate her princess like this…but she had to get Usagi away from the boy so that Hotaru could scare him off.

"Okay." Hotaru said making Usagi smile at her and kiss her forehead, which made her look surprised and blush a bit as she smiled shyly.

"Okay listen here you punk!" Hotaru's voice turned dark and cold as she glared up at the boy who was standing there forgotten by the blond.

"You leave Usa-hime alone! This is my day with her! So go away or else." Hotaru said giving him her best 'Bitch I'm gonna kill you with my EYES' glare that she learned from Rei. It was less effective on the cute six year old but it did get the boys attention.

"Or else what?" The boy asked looking down at Hotaru who gave a sickly sweet smile that seemed twisted on the young childish face.

"It already looks like you wet your pants. I'm at the perfect height to give you a right hook straight to your groin like Haruka-papa taught me too. Plus with all the people around…what do you think would happen if I yelled Pedophile or Kidnapper?" Hotaru asked making the boy stare at her shocked for a moment before he paled slightly.

"You wouldn't." The boy said wide eyed, causing Hotaru to give him a 'I warned you' look before she fixed her face into a scared expression as she darted over to a young woman that had just come into the café section of the arcade.

"Help me please! The mean boy said he was going to take me away and that I was too cute to leave alone!" Hotaru cried to the woman, hiding behind her leg while the boy looked shocked that she actually did it.

"He said what?" The woman demanded looking from the seemingly terrified six year old to the seventeen year old boy who had a wet spot on his pants and a shocked and scared expression on his face.

"What? I didn't say anything like that! She's lying." The boy said defensively at the glare the woman was giving him as a few other people began to murmur to themselves as they gave the boy the evil eye.

"A pedophile? Here? He has some nerve trying to snatch a little girl in a crowded area." Were just a few of the murmurs as Usagi made her way back over looking confused and alarmed.

"Hotaru-chan? What happened? What's wrong?" Usagi asked making her way to the little girl immediately.

"Usa-mama!" Hotaru cried launching forward and nearly tackling her princess's legs in a hug, accidentally saying mama instead of Hime. Not that Usagi noticed immediately since she was more worried about how scared Hotaru looked.

"What happened Firefly? I left for just a minute or two to get you a new soda. Who scared you? Did someone hurt you?" Usagi asked setting the drinks down on the nearby table and bending down to hug Hotaru back.

"Apparently that young man over there was trying to kidnap her." The woman Hotaru had ran too said her eyes softening a bit as she looked at the young blond haired teen who the scared girl had called mama.

"What." Usagi's voice went completely flat as her eyes darkened in anger.

"He…he said that I…I was too cute to leave alone. I wanna go home." Hotaru cried into Usagi's shoulder, hiding her face from the boy who was being surrounded by the others in the arcade.

"Shhh. It's okay Firefly. He's not gonna get you. If he even tries it then I'm going to beat him to the 30th century and back. Do you want me to call Setsuna or maybe Michiru and Haruka?" Usagi asked trying to sooth Hotaru even as she glared her darkest glare at the boy who made a run for it to escape from the angry mob that was about to form.

"I just wanna go back to the house." Hotaru sniffled making Usagi nod and pet her hair as she kissed the girls head.

"That's fine sweetie. Let's get back to the house and away from any dirty boys who try and take you away from me." Usagi said easily carrying Hotaru out of the arcade and back down to her house, doing her best to cheer the little girl up.

After making sure that Hotaru was okay to stay the night and ready for bed, Usagi went to get a shower herself and wondered if she should call Michiru and Haruka to let them know what happened.

Setsuna already knew, there was no doubt about that. That woman knew everything.

Unknown to Usagi was that Hotaru received a text message on her cell phone from Setsuna at that moment.

Hotaru gave a dark giggle and cuddled down into Usagi's bed where Luna was curled up on one of the pillows already fast asleep.

 _'I know what you did little Firefly. Good job and your acting lessons seem to be paying off. I'll buy you some ice cream when you get home tomorrow. Goodnight sweetheart. Love, Setsuna.'_


	3. Chapter 3 Rei

**Sailor Moon One-shots**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

Rei's eyebrow twitched as she saw another boy hitting on her princess while they were enjoying the Shrine Festival. She had gone along in her grandfathers place since his back was hurting too much to deal with this, and Usagi had tagged along out of curiosity and so that she could spend more time with Rei.

Rei was delighted to spend time with her princess, no matter how much she would deny it to anyone else, but she was getting pissed with all the people trying to flirt with and take away her blond princess.

"Pardon me. Here you go, one orange soda." Rei said hissing the first two words to the guy that was daring to flirt with her clueless princess, before her voice softened as she handed the drink to said princess.

"Thanks Rei! You're the best!" Usagi said making Rei smile slightly but fake a scoff.

"You act like I don't know that already." Rei said with a fake haughty sniff although she did have a small smug smile on her face towards the guy. _She_ was the best not him. Take that loser.

"Oh aren't you in the archery competition? Should I cheer for you?" Usagi asked bounding along at Rei's side as the miko led her blond friend away from the boy who frowned and hurried to catch up.

"You have to be quiet while we're shooting Odango or else we'll get distracted and someone will misfire. Wait until they announce the winners to cheer." Rei said rolling her eyes although she was smiling fondly at her princess. Usagi was always willing to support any of them in anything and cheer them all on no matter what they were doing, she especially liked cheering Matoko on when the Lightning Senshi was trying out new recipes.

"Okay. I know you'll win first place easy but shouldn't you practice?" Usagi asked blinking those innocent eyes up at her easy to annoy bodyguard and friend.

"So you like archers? How about I win you a prize from the archery booth?" The boy that was following them asked before Rei could say something, making Usagi look at him confused before she followed the way his finger was pointing to a nearby booth where they were using blunted arrows to try and knock down what looked like soda cans in order to win prizes.

"This would be good enough for practice before the contest." Rei said eyeing the booth as well when she noticed one of the prizes was a stuffed yellow rabbit. It looked a lot like Usagi actually. There was also a red bird of some type that was bigger.

"Can I watch Rei?" Usagi asked eagerly as she began bouncing on her toes a bit, she always liked watching Rei practice her archery. She made it look so easy, but last time Usagi tried using a bow and arrow the arrow somehow ended up two hundred feet behind her pinning Haruka to a tree much to the others amusement. Rei still had no clue how the princess had done that.

"Of course." Rei said watching as the boy used surprisingly good form to knock down two of the bottles with his arrow, earning a medium prize which turned out to be the rabbit.

"Here you go my lady." The boy said flirtatiously as he handed the rabbit to Usagi who blinked at it for a second before smiling at the boy.

"Thank you?" Usagi asked unsurely while Rei gave a snort that drew their attention to her.

"Ironic that he gave you a rabbit when your name means rabbit." Rei said before walking up to the counter and handing over the money for her arrow and the bow that she was being lent. Rei frowned for a second when she felt the slightly off weight of the arrow, it'd drag and hit lighter than it should making it harder to knock down the cans. If it weren't for how often Rei actually used bows and arrows, especially with her Flaming Sniper attack, she wouldn't have noticed.

Closing her eyes for a second Rei adjusted her grip and her stance to accommodate the rigged arrow and channeled just a little bit of her Senshi strength into her arms and a bit of her fire into the bow in order to make it easier.

If they were going to cheat people out of their money, then she saw no reason not to cheat the cheaters right back.

Opening her eyes Rei let her arrow fly with a small smirk on her face, watching with eagle eyes as it hit right where she was aiming and knocked all three cans down with the force of a small gun.

"Wha-" The stall owner was shocked since no one had been able to knock down the whole stack for over a year since he rigged the arrows like he had.

"Which prize do you want princess?" Rei asked glancing back at Usagi who blinked before beaming brightly as she pointed at the red crow. Why it was red she had no idea but Rei didn't really care at the moment.

"The crow please." Rei said glaring the stall owner into handing over the prize and making him tremble a bit at the fire in her gaze as he handed the chosen prize over to the miko.

"Here you go princess." Rei said promptly handing the prize over to the blond who cuddled it close happily while handing Rei the bunny.

"Thank you Rei! You're the best!" Usagi said glomping onto Rei a bit as they continued walking onwards making the boy stare at their backs in disbelief.

"I know but…do you mind if I ask you a question Odango-hime?" Rei asked using her own nickname/title for the blond who beamed up at her.

"What is it?" Usagi asked tilting her head slightly with a smile, making Rei blush a bit as she looked at the bunny in her arms in order to avoid looking at the blond next to her.

"Why did you pick the red crow?" Rei asked making Usagi giggle.

"That's easy! It's because it reminds me of you!" Usagi said making Rei pause and blush brightly as those words sunk in.

"What?" Rei asked her voice a bit higher than normal, not that Usagi noticed.

"Mmhmm. It's red which is your favorite color, and it's a crow like Phobos and Deimos! I want you to keep the bunny though, that way you have something to remind you of me!" Usagi said cheerfully and making Rei blush brighter but smile as she put her arm around Usagi's shoulders and pulled her into a side hug.

"Baka-hime. I don't need a stuffed toy when I have the real thing…but I'll take good care of it." Rei said her voice fond and softer than usual while Usagi giggled.

"Good cause I'll take the best care of Mars here!" Usagi said cuddling the crow close even as she leaned into Rei's side.

Rei shook her head with a smile but kept her arm around her princess, it seemed to help ward off the boys around the festival at the least.

Despite all the boys that had tried hitting on her or her princess…maybe having Usagi along wasn't so bad.

Rei glanced at her princess just in time to see the blond press a kiss to the beak of the crow…and felt her face turn as red as her miko robes.

Yeah…definitely not bad.


	4. Chapter 4 Michiru's dismay

**Sailor Moon One-shots**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"Are you having fun hime?" Michiru asked smiling as she looked at her princess who was swimming not too far from the teal haired woman in the ocean where they had decided to go for the day.

"Yeah this is awesome! Thanks for bringing me Michiru." Usagi said smiling brightly at the teal haired woman who giggled and splashed her lightly.

"Hey!" Usagi giggled as she splashed the woman back, inciting an all-out splash war between the two that Michiru was winning hands down. The sea is her domain after all.

"I'm gonna grab some of the sea shells for the others." Usagi said smiling brightly after the splash war was over, causing Michiru to giggle and grab the girls arm before she could go under the water.

"Let's move closer to the shore so you don't get swept away by the tide." Michiru said making Usagi nod as they both began swimming closer to the shore so that Usagi could fish out some of the shells that were in the shallow water.

"Hey Michiru look! I found a Pokemon!" Usagi called playfully as she spotted something washed up on the shore as she was taking a few of the sea shells she deemed pretty enough for her friends towards their towels.

"That's a jelly fish. Don't touch them, they'll sting you." Michiru quickly stopped her princess from touching the jelly fish and making Usagi pause and stare at it for a moment.

"Shouldn't we put it back in the water though? What if it dries out?" Usagi asked looking up at Michiru as she squatted down beside the jellyfish, making Michiru frown sadly.

"I'm sorry hime but it's too late for that. The only reason the jellyfish is on the sand like this…is because it's already dead." Michiru said gently to her princess and making Usagi frown sadly for a moment.

"Oh." Usagi said looking sad before she seemed determined and began digging in the sand.

"What are you doing?" Michiru asked surprised by the seemingly sudden interest in something else.

"Digging a grave. It shouldn't be left out here to rot like this." Usagi said not wavering from her task as she dug a moderately deep hole with her hands. Michiru blinked slightly as she stared at her princess for a long moment.

"You'd dig a grave and bury a jellyfish as if it were human?" Michiru asked staring at Usagi who finally looked up and tilted her head slightly.

"If you were washed up on a beach somewhere dead…and everyone thought you weren't human…wouldn't you still want to be given a burial instead of being left to decay in the dirt?" Usagi asked her eyes boring deeply into Michiru's own. Michiru was frozen in place for a moment as she kept her princess's gaze, before lowering her eyes in understanding and submission.

"Besides…I'm just thankful I'm burying a jellyfish and not one of my friends." Usagi said her voice soft as she resumed her task until the hole was sufficiently deep enough for her liking.

"Princess?" Michiru questioned softly as she looked back up at her princess, despite the fact that the blond was still kneeling in the sand and mud.

"Everyone's already died at least once. Technically Setsuna and Hotaru have died twice. Thankfully everyone was brought back, even me, so I didn't have to go through the pain of digging their graves and burying them. I don't want to ever have to bury you or the others." Usagi said her voice soft but firm as she picked up the jellyfish with her bare hands, not even wincing at the stinging in her hands, as she gently placed it into the hole.

"One day you might have to. We'd gladly give up our lives a hundred times over in order to protect you." Michiru said her voice barely more than a whisper as she stared at her princess who was covering up the grave now.

"I know…I know that and I hate it. I hate that you all would do it with a smile if you had to. I hate that I have to be protected all of the time…honestly Michiru?" Here Usagi looked up from the grave that she surrounded with the largest seashells she could find in order to mark it, placing them deep enough in the dirt that the shells wouldn't be washed away by gentle tides.

Usagi's blue eyes locked with Michiru's own slightly darker blue orbs.

"I'd rather be the first one to die than be the last one standing." Usagi said her gaze never wavering as she kept eye contact with Michiru who felt her heart beat increase at those words. No. Not her princess. Her princess shouldn't die before she did.

"Princess…" Michiru whispered maintaining eye contact with a shocked and slightly alarmed look on her face. For a full minute the two were silent as Michiru tried to think of what to say. Neither of them said a word, neither of them blinked, hell it looked like neither of them were even breathing at the moment.

"This stings a bit. Not near as bad as dying but it definitely still stings." Usagi said breaking eye contact first this time as she looked down at her hands where there were already welts forming from the Jellyfish's stingers.

"Let's get some vinegar and treat that princess." Michiru allowed the change in subject as she looked down at the hands that were covered in welts.

"No need. Just watch." Usagi said staring at her hands, Michiru blinked but watched as well. In front of her stunned eyes, the welts were healing at an incredibly fast rate even for a Senshi. Marks that she _knew_ lasted for almost two weeks on a normal person, and at least one week on a senshi like her…were healing in under ten minutes on her princess.

"This is why I'd rather die first. I can take a lot more punishment than anyone else except for maybe Setsuna and Hotaru. I keep healing. No matter how much of the damage I take from the others when we transform back…I just heal from it all faster than they would." Usagi said her voice barely above a whisper as she watched her hands heal… and then form a rash that lasted for maybe six minutes before vanishing as well.

"That's why we're never hurt when we go back to civilian form. Not because our wounds magically heal…but because you take them for us." Michiru murmured in numb horror. How often has it happened? How often has one of them gotten a horrible cut or a broken bone and it just vanished without a trace when they transformed back only for their princess to suffer from it?

How often did she take their wounds without a single complaint or any murmurs of pain?

"I…I don't like seeing anyone else hurt and besides…I heal faster. Sometimes Luna and Setsuna scold me for doing it, because I get a lot of broken bones or deep scratches and it hurts for a long time even with my fast healing. Simple surface wounds, not even piercing the skin? That's no problem it just stings a bit for a few minutes. Broken bones and deep gashes take at least two hour to heal for clean closed breaks." Usagi said making Michiru's eyes widen even further in horror as they ticked over her princess's body. What she had thought were just uneven tan lines from wearing her clothes out in the sun? Looking closer Michiru could see a faint scar on her princess's collar bone, a scar that came from a claw slash that Michiru herself had taken from one of the Youma that tried to sneak up behind her.

"They leave you scarred." Michiru murmured as her eyes ticked over each of the faint traces of scars from different origins that were barely visible on the girls skin.

"Some do." Usagi agreed with a nod, tracing one scar over her stomach.

"Chibiusa. Back during the Mistress Nine fiasco. Everyone was so preoccupied with her Star Seed that they didn't notice the hit to her stomach." Usagi murmured as she stared down at the scar. She knew where each of them came from. She knew which one came from who and during which battle.

"Oh princess." Michiru dropped to her knees and hugged her princess close, trying to protect the girl from everything nearby that could harm her.

How? How did not one of them, aside from the one able to see the past, present, and possible futures, know or notice? How could they not tell that they had no scars from their fighting while Usagi collected them like they were stamps?

Michiru made an inward vow right then and there. She'd do her best to keep herself and everyone else from getting hurt ever again. And if someone did get hurt then she didn't care if she had to knock her princess out to keep her from taking the wounds…they could all deal with the wounds themselves from now on.

There was no reason for their princess to suffer the pain alone.


	5. Chapter 5 Mako

**Sailor Moon One-shots**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"Oh hey there Usagi. Ready for our sleepover?" Makoto asked grinning at her princess who had brought her a bottle of water to the gym after school where the self defense lessons were going on. Makoto didn't really need to learn more ways to defend herself…but more ways to defend _her_ _princess_? Well that was another story.

"Whenever you are Mako-chan!" Usagi said with a bright smile that had Makoto smiling back without even thinking about it.

"Hey we were in the middle of a lesson here!" One of the more temperamental boys snapped glaring at the Amazon and Ditz as he labeled the two girls.

"So? She's more important." Makoto said shrugging unconcerned as she headed straight for Usagi who looked a bit apologetic.

"Sorry. I can stay and wait for you until you're done Mako-chan." Usagi said making Makoto ruffle her hair lightly with a grin.

"Nah don't worry about it princess. Come on. I got some new cookie recipes to try out and I need my favorite taste tester." Makoto said grinning at Usagi who beamed at this, making a few stumble slightly under the assault of pure innocent cheer.

"I can't wait! You're always the best when it comes to cooking and baking Mako-chan!" Usagi said happily, making Makoto grin with a slightly smug air to her. Ha! Take that Michiru with her oh so great culinary skills! Usagi liked her, Makoto's, food better!

"Maybe you can stay for a while. I'm sure your friend there could benefit from our lessons." One guy called to Makoto and making her pause and then turn to give them a dark look with her green eyes nearly spiting sparks.

"Oh? Are one of you planning on attacking her?" Makoto asked her tone a false cheer that made a few shiver as she glared at them, and they swore they could see sparks arcing through her eyes and hair.

"Usagi doesn't need to learn this stuff. Not when she has _me_ there to protect her. Me or one of the others." Makoto said her voice a bit dark as she glared at them, one arm draping around Usagi's shoulder and pulling the girl closer protectively.

"Mako-chan?" Usagi asked looking at the taller girl curious and worried.

"Nothing to worry about princess." Makoto said smiling down at her smaller friend who smiled brightly and nodded.

"If you say so Mako-chan!" Usagi said trustingly as she just cuddled closer to the electric senshi who smiled fondly down at her.

"Usagi doesn't need to learn it. She's my princess. I'll do any and _everything_ to protect her…and I'm just one of several who would do so." Makoto said glaring back at the others in the room and making several of them back up a step or two in fear at the look in her eyes. It was the look of someone who would do anything to protect the person they held dear. If someone tried harming her princess…well…they'd be sent flying to her patron planet without a space ship or space suit.

"Now come on princess. I promised you those new cookies didn't I?" Makoto asked smiling back down at Usagi as if she hadn't just discreetly threatened her entire class of fellow martial artists and their teacher.

"I can't wait! What kind of cookies are you going to make this time?" Usagi asked even as she ducked under Makoto's arm and jumped on the taller girls back. Makoto just laughed as she moved slightly in order to carry the smaller girl piggy back style.

"That's a secret princess!" Makoto said laughing as she easily carried the smaller girl, not bothered in the least by the rather light weight.

"You're not leaving until you and your friend both can successfully defend yourselves." The teacher said sternly as he glared at Makoto who was his star pupil and completely ignoring him.

"Look if the princess can take down a student of your choice in no time, can we leave?" Makoto asked making the teacher pause then smirk and nod.

"Hashu teach them what they have yet to learn." The teacher ordered his second best student who nodded and strode forward as Makoto gently lowered Usagi to the ground.

"Princess….he's keeping you from getting your cookies." Makoto said pointing at the tall boy that was built like a mountain as he stood there ready for anything the girls could throw at him.

"Why would he do that?" Usagi asked her bottom lip trembling a bit as water began to gather in her eyes.

"Because the teacher is a jerk. All you got to do is knock him down and then we can go get cookies...we'll even stop for ice cream on the way to my place if you take him down fast enough." Makoto promised making Usagi's eyes light up brightly at this.

"Strawberry with gummy bears and chocolate syrup?" Usagi asked eagerly and making Makoto grin almost wickedly.

"Whatever you want on it." Makoto promised making Usagi's grin grow wide and rather evil as she turned slowly to look at the boy who nearly froze under her all teeth smile and her almost dangerous eyes.

"Sorry about this but I was promised Ice Cream!" Usagi said and the sheer childish naïveté in the statement had a few people face planting or snickering in disbelief.

"Hmph. Bring it o-" Hashu said with a cocky smirk that lasted until Usagi used her impressive speed to her advantage and slammed into the boy with all the force of a mini-freight train.

"Okay he's down Mako-chan!" Usagi called standing over Hashu without breaking a sweat as the rest of the classes jaws hit the floor as hard as the mountain of a man did. Makoto hit the floor too, laughing her ass off that is.

"That was awesome princess!" Makoto said trying to stand up and talk clearly through her laughter although it wasn't working too well.

"Are you okay Mako-chan?" Usagi asked looking worried about just how hard her friend was laughing.

"You little-" Hashu roared as he stood up, moving as if to grab or hit Usagi…his hand never made it half way to his target.

One second Makoto was laughing like a hyena and barely standing up straight, the next she was pinning the much bigger boy to the floor in a very painful arm lock.

"Don't you dare touch her." Makoto hisses as she twisted his arm a little more, the others were exclaiming in shock or disbelief. She had moved too fast for any of them to keep track of except for maybe Usagi who hadn't looked worried in the least about the attempted attack.

"Why are you so protective of her?" One student asked timidly as he looked at Makoto who had finally released Hashu and turned to check on her princess.

"She's a princess. She's _my_ princess, so naturally I'm her loyal and dedicated protector." Makoto said not joking in the least as she dropped to kneel before her princess who blushed a bit and quickly began to tug the taller girl up out of the kneeling position.

"Mako-chan. You know I'd rather fight with you than have you protect me at risk to yourself." Usagi said her eyes sad as she stared at the brown haired Sailor who just grinned.

"Don't worry about it princess. I'd die for you with a smile ya know?" Makoto said grinning but she was dead serious and everyone could tell it.

Usagi just gave a sad smile and sigh before she was picked up and carried from the room by Makoto. Taking her for Ice Cream as promised.

"I know… that's what scares me the most. I don't want you or any of the others dying for me. Not again."


	6. Chapter 6 Haruka's fun

**Sailor Moon One-shots**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"Wow you're really fast Haruka!" Usagi said jogging to keep up with her friend easily as the taller woman did laps on a track field at her high school after school hours of course.

"Of course I am Koneko-chan! These long legs aren't just for show you know." Haruka said with a grin although she did look a bit confused. She had been doing laps for nearly half an hour and was beginning to sweat a good bit…Usagi had been keeping pace with her this whole time and yet was as fresh as when she started.

"I'm sure Michiru appreciates that." Usagi said dryly, making Haruka stumble a bit at the unexpected remark from the shorter blond.

"Hey Tenoh! How fast can your friend there run?" One guy called to Haruka who blinked as she straightened up and then looked at Usagi curiously.

"Hey Koneko-chan. I'll make you a deal." Haruka said looking at her princess who blinked up at her curiously.

"You run as fast as you can as many times as you can around the track and I'll buy you whatever you want for lunch if you can break the record." Haruka said making Usagi beam up at her and begin bouncing in place slightly.

"Deal!" Usagi said cheerfully as she moved to the starting line without wasting a second.

"What's the record?" Usagi asked settling into a runners position as Haruka walked over to the side line with a stop watch that one guy handed to her.

"Seven laps in less than three minutes, set by Haruka here." One boy said, none of them noticing the Track coach walking over with his own stop watch primed and ready.

"Okay just tell me when!" Usagi said grinning brightly as she waited for the signal.

"Three…two…one…go!" Haruka called clicking her stopwatch and then nearly having to brace herself as Usagi shot off like a rocket. Everyone looked surprised at how fast she was going as she finished the first lap in twenty seconds, give or take a few.

"Three laps…Four laps….Five laps!" One boy was counting the laps Usagi ran as everyone gaped in disbelief at just how fast the young girl was going. Even Haruka was in shock at how fast her princess could run, after all _she_ was supposed to be the fastest of the Senshi with her powers of wind.

"Six laps. Seven. Eight! Nine! Ten!" The same boy said his eyes wide as Usagi finally came to a stop on the twelfth lap and looked to be sweating lightly and breathing a little heavy.

"How many did I do? Should I do more?" Usagi asked looking at the gaping people in disbelief as Haruka and the coach both clicked their stop watches to turn off the timer. Three minutes exactly.

"She…just did twelve laps in three minutes." Haruka said gaping in disbelief at her princess who jogged over, looking curious.

"Ruka? Did I do that bad?" Usagi asked looking curious and concerned and earning a noise of disbelief from the sandy blond haired woman.

"Bad? Koneko you did amazing! You completely shattered the record! That was awesome! How come I've never seen you run that fast before?" Haruka dropped the stop watch and picked Usagi up, swinging her around a bit as she grinned widely at her princess who giggled.

"Well I always wake up late for some reason, so I generally have to run to school really fast in order to not be late although it doesn't often work out. After doing it for so long…well…I just got really fast and we hardly ever need to use it aside from when I'm running late." Usagi said with a giggle as Haruka put her down but still held her close.

"I'll say you're really fast alright! No wonder you eat so much and stay so skinny, you must be starving after running like that all the time!" Haruka said grinning slightly, she couldn't wait to tell the others about just how fast their princess was and see the looks on their faces when Usagi proves it again. She had to go get her camera immediately, the special blackmail one!

"That and my attacks use up a _lot_ of energy during a fight." Usagi said nodding her head and making Haruka frown slightly but go back to smiling immediately after. She had heard the Inners complain about Usagi's unfair appetite and how she stayed so skinny, and had even seen them ignore her a few times when she mentioned she was hungry after a fight…did they know? Did they know about how much energy her attacks cost? If so they probably would have fed her as much as she wanted after a tough battle like against Galaxia or Pharoah 90…

Haruka would be having a talk with them about this later.

"Well then princess I promised you lunch if you could break the record and you did! So how about we go refill your energy levels?" Haruka asked grinning down at Usagi who beamed up at her.

"Tenoh! Your little girlfriend there! Is she a part of this school? If not where do I send the transfer request?" The coach demanded making most people jump since they hadn't known he was there.

"Transfer request?" Usagi asked tilting her head confused as the coach walked over.

"Yes transfer request! You just completely shattered the school's track record! I want you in this school so you can be on my team! With you we could probably win every meet!" The coach said making Usagi look confused slightly.

"Um…I attend Juuban High but I don't think my friends would be too happy if I transferred. They don't like it if one of them isn't there to keep an eye on me in case something happens." Usagi said shrugging slightly.

"Kid to get you on our team I will _personally_ have your family, teachers and _all_ of your friends transferred to Mugen." Coach said completely serious and earning a snort from Haruka.

"It won't be that bad to transfer here princess. After all you'd be stuck with me and Michi all day!" Haruka said earning a completely flat look from Usagi. In Haruka's mind this was the best thing to happen, aside from meeting Michiru and Usagi that is. Her princess being in the same school as two of the more powerful senshi where they could protect her at all times and keep that bastard Mamoru away from her? Best idea ever.

"Oh yes. In the same school as the girl who has tried to _drown_ someone for bumping into me because he reopened one of my wounds by accident before nearly carrying me to the hospital piggy back style. Also in the same school as you." Usagi said her voice just as flat as her look as she stared at Haruka who snorted as she recalled what Michiru had done that one time. Seeing the normally elegant and composed woman go nuts like that…priceless.

"What's wrong with being in the same school as me?" Haruka asked with a grin as she gave her princess a fake lecherous look.

"How would you like the list? Alphabetically or in order of importance?" Usagi asked raising a single eyebrow at Haruka who sniggered heartily at that.

"Aww look at Koneko-hime's claws coming out to play. The little kitten is starting to think she's a tiger." Haruka teased as she threw her arm around Usagi's shoulders. Before Haruka knew what was happening she was tossed head over heel onto the ground with Usagi on top of her pinning her down.

"Oh my dear Ruka. This kitten's been a tiger in disguise for a _long_ time." Usagi said nearly purring the words out as Haruka blinked dumbly for a moment before grinning mischievously.

This was too good to pass up.

"If you wanted to top kitten all you had to do was ask."

And just like that Usagi was on the other side of the field with a bright red face as Haruka laughed her ass off.

She idly wondered just how fast her princess had moved right then and if she teleported by accident or not.


	7. Chapter 7 Minako

**Sailor Moon One-shots**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"Just a little more and we'll be there before Haruna-sensei for once!" Minako said as she and her princess ran to school, both of them very close to running late. Thankfully as long as they got to the classroom before their teacher did, then they weren't considered late.

"I don't think so." Usagi said pointing to the front of the school where they could see their teacher walking up the steps to the door now. Apparently she had heard them stampeding down the street and turned to look at them. Raising her arm, Haruna tapped her watch and smirked at the two blonds before turning and entering the building.

"Crap. We're never gonna beat her there now." Minako said scowling as she and Usagi skidded to stop just at the side of the building.

"Maybe we can. That's our classroom window right?" Usagi asked pointing to one of the windows on the fifth floor of the building above them, making Minako look up and nod.

"Well…it's a good thing we've been taking those free-style climbing course with Suna-chan then. Let's go Mina-chan!" Usagi said grinning as she adjusted her bag and then just began to scale the building, making Minako look at her princess in disbelief.

"Oh fuck it what could it hurt? Think Setsuna-san knew we'd do this?" Minako asked shrugging and following her princess up the side of the building, causing more than a few people at the windows they were passing and on the street to gape in shock.

"This is Suna-chan we're talking about." Usagi said pausing long enough to give her almost twin a look. Of course Setsuna knew. She was probably on the street or across the way on another building videotaping this knowing her.

"Fair point." Minako admitted with a sheepish smile as the two of them continued to climb until they reached the window.

"Hey can someone let us in?" Usagi asked tapping on the window and watching as one boy looked over and nearly lost his jaw to the ground.

"What the _hell_ you two?" Makoto asked in disbelief and amusement as she opened the window, letting the two blonds roll into the room and pop up in their desks as if they hadn't done anything important or big.

"Yes! Barely made it!" Usagi cheered just a few seconds before Haruna walked into the room sipping her coffee. Said coffee ended up nearly shot across the room via spit take when Haruna heard Usagi's voice and saw the two blonds sitting in their desks as if they had been there for the last few minutes.

"You two? How did?" Haruna blabbered a bit as she stared at the two of them in disbelief and confusion.

"Suna-chan invited us to learn how to freestyle climb with her." Usagi said as if that explained everything and making Ami pinch the bridge of her nose and breath deeply.

"You do realize that this classroom is on the fifth floor right?" Makoto asked in disbelief as she stared at her friends who both nodded happily.

"What's so surprising? Seriously you guys _know_ me and do you really think Mina-chan would have let me do it on my own?" Usagi asked looking at her classmates confused, especially the other two senshi.

"Can I snap a picture of the others faces when we tell them about this later princess?" Minako asked grinning as she thought of the look of horror and shock and disbelief that was sure to be on Haruka and Rei's faces at the 'reckless' move they had just pulled.

"You! Will you stop doing that?!" A security guard shouted as he barged into the room pointing at Usagi who just grinned innocently at him.

"…Stop doing that? You've done this more than once Usa-hime?" Makoto asked while Ami seemed to have developed a twitch.

"Yeah me and Mina need to practice our skills ya know! It's not that hard to free climb." Usagi said as if it were nothing serious while Haruna slumped down in her chair in disbelief and a bit of shock.

"You mean to tell me that you two just free climbed up the _side of the school to the fifth floor_ and that this isn't the _first time_ you've done something like that?" Haruna asked in disbelief as she looked at the two blonds who looked at her as if _she_ were the dumb one.

"Of course. Why would we try doing this for the first time here of all places? It's nice not to be late for once but I'm not going to let my princess do something that could hurt her badly over something silly as tardiness!" Minako said giving the teacher a weird look while Makoto paused and then nodded slowly at that. Yeah Minako would never let Usagi get hurt over something that silly.

"Mina wouldn't have let me do it if there was any risk of us falling. She's protective like that." Usagi said nodding in agreement and making Minako lean forward from her seat behind Usagi and nuzzle her princess.

"Of course I am princess. You're mine and I love you after all." Minako said casually, causing most of the class to gape at the casual confession, while Usagi just giggled when Minako brushed up against the side of her neck.

"I love you too Mina, just like I love the others but stop that! You know I'm ticklish!" Usagi said squirming to get away from her bodyguard who just grinned and began brushing her nose up against the neck more.

"Oh? If you don't want me to tickle then maybe I should just bite and leave my mark on you." Minako said before proceeding to lightly bite down on Usagi's neck, causing the rest of the class to gape or fall out of their desks or blush brightly while Usagi just squirmed and giggled some more.

"Mina stop it!" Usagi said playfully trying to push her friend off of her neck, making the other blond pout slightly.

"We can have fun after school Mina, but we need to ace the test on Friday so we gotta pay attention now." Usagi said making Minako pout but then brighten up happily at the mention of fun.

"Oh? Does that mean I get to play with you like usual?" Minako asked making the others blush even redder while Makoto looked ready to pout at not being invited, Ami's eyebrow was twitching horribly by now.

"Sure! Are we going to be at my house or yours?" Usagi asked innocently while Haruna's head hit the desk in front of her, her face as red as her hair.

"Maybe we can invite Makoto or the others and play at the Outers house…or the Shrine." Minako said grinning deviously, she knew exactly what was running through the others brains at the moment.

"But Rei said we can't play like that at the Shrine anymore. Something about that being holy ground." Usagi pointed out, oblivious to what the others were thinking.

"Then we can just go hang out with the Outers and have them play with us. You know Haruka-san and Setsuna-san would never deny you princess." Minako said making a few of the class develop nosebleeds or pass out.

"Yeah but Ruka prefers to go too fast and Suna likes to act all stand offish around you and the others you know. She gets embarrassed easily." Usagi said her mind completely in the PG category…everyone elses…well it's more in the R or XXX category at the moment.

"What about Michiru-san or Hotaru-san?" Minako asked her grin near maniac as she fought the urge to cackle. Oh this was so much fun, and it'd keep others away from _her princess_.

"Chiru prefers to stay in the pool or water, you know that. She says she likes being wet all the time since she loves swimming so much, and 'Taru just goes along with what Suna or Ruka does." Usagi said making even Makoto blush bright red at the thoughts that ran through her mind.

"What about our dear little priestess Rei? For a shrine maiden she's not much of a cool soul." Minako was having a hard time fighting her cackles as more and more people went down with nosebleeds.

"Of course not. Rei-chan loves being hot and heat and all." Usagi was still completely oblivious.

"Hey Ami-chan Mako-chan do you want to join us? Ami can hold the camera since she prefers to watch and record while Mako helps with the food and joins in! It's always better with more friends and snacks!" Usagi said smiling brightly at her two friends, Ami's entire face red while Makoto was burying her face in her hands at the moment.

Minako promptly busted out cackling as more than half the class were knocked out with nosebleeds.

"What's wrong with everyone? Why are they all bleeding?" Usagi asked confused.

"Princess do you know what you were just alluding to?" Makoto asked looking at Usagi as if begging her to end her suffering.

"Video games of course. What else would we be talking about?" Usagi asked confused at the question, Haruna began to repeatedly bang her head on her desk at this while Minako's cackles rang throughout the school.

Makoto fell out of her desk in shock at Ami's response to everything as the blue haired genius just pinched the bridge of her nose harder and screwed up her eyes.

"God damnitt Usagi!"


	8. Chapter 8 Setsuna rips Mamoru a new one

**Sailor Moon One-shots**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"Hey there princess. What are you doing out here by yourself?" A familiar and very welcome voice asked as an arm draped over Usagi's shoulders while she was trying to politely get her ex-boyfriend Mamoru to leave her alone.

"Suna-chan!" Usagi said happily as she smiled up at the oldest of the Senshi who had pulled her close protectively with a soft smile.

"You know you shouldn't be on your own princess. Just because you're able to kick serious ass doesn't mean you should have too." Setsuna said as she pulled her princess close, smiling with adoration down at the blond before glaring at Mamoru.

"Ah sorry. I didn't mean to make anyone worried." Usagi said smiling up at Setsuna and obviously relieved to be taken away from her ex.

"It's not a problem princess. Now how about we go get a milkshake or something and leave Chiba-san to his new girlfriend?" Setsuna asked smiling at her princess before giving Mamoru and the girl he had cheated on Usagi with a dark look.

"You know out of all of you I expected Haruka to be the one to act like the protective boyfriend." Mamoru said making Setsuna give him an almost lazy grin in return while Usagi just ducked further into Setsuna's side.

"Well if you were any good at being a boyfriend then we wouldn't be having this conversation. Then again if you were any good at being a boyfriend you wouldn't have cheated on my princess with a dollar store window dressing." Setsuna said giving the girl clinging to Mamoru's arm a pointed look while Usagi blinked for a second as she puzzled out that insult.

"Did you just call me cheap arm candy?!" The girl with the obviously fake flame red hair demanded glaring at Setsuna who merely gave an elegant shrug of her shoulders.

"Well if the shoe fits…" Setsuna trailed off completely unbothered by the call of 'ouch' in sympathy by one of the passerby's that stopped to stare at the scene.

"How about I break that shoe off in your ass?!" The girl screeched making Setsuna raise an eyebrow.

"Unlike you I _don't_ take it up the ass." Setsuna said without skipping a beat making Usagi turn bright red in embarrassment while Mamoru's eye candy, called Rika for the moment, was bright red in anger.

"Damn this is getting good. Tell me someone's recording?" One nearby guy muttered to his friend with wide eyes as more people stopped and stared at the scene in the middle of the street. Of course more than a few people staring also had their phones out recording since Setsuna showed up.

"I suppose that's why you're with the traitor then, he likes taking it up the ass too it seems." Setsuna said looking at Mamoru who was gaping at her in shock and disbelief for a minute.

"You know with the way you're acting some might say you want my man." Rika said trying to pin the elegant green haired woman in a bad light, and making Setsuna let out a small incredulous laugh.

"Me? Want him? Did he drug you or something? I'd much rather sleep with a viper or python than him, at least they'd be a decent size." Setsuna said making more than a few boys in the crowd wince at the low blow while Usagi was confused at that. Decent sized what?

"Oh? Don't act so hard to get Setsuna. It doesn't suit you. Not when I saw how you looked at me while I was with Usagi." Mamoru said trying to be smooth as he smirked at the red eyed woman who gave him an incredulous look.

"You thought I was looking at _you_? Chiba have you been smoking funny plants or something?" Setsuna asked looking at the med student in disbelief as she pulled Usagi tighter to her when the prince of Earth took a step forward.

"If not me then who would you have been staring at with such questioning and want?" Mamoru asked his voice trying to be as slick as sin and making Setsuna raise an eyebrow.

"Who the hell else aside from my princess? I wondered what she saw in you, you misogynic manipulate helpless little shit stain. Did you know that she could have had Seiya, someone who treated her like the princess she is and would have worshiped her? Or how about Diamond who put her on a pedestal and would have given her the universe if she asked for it?" Setsuna asked all traces of humor gone as she stared down Mamoru, rising to her full height and letting the aura of experience and age that she naturally possessed out to prove she wasn't kidding.

"She could have any of us you know? Those of us who would, and have, gladly given up our lives for her with a smile on our faces and love in our hearts." Setsuna said her red eyes boring into Mamorus as she frowned at him, holding Usagi close while the blond was staring wide eyed up at the taller woman as well.

"Ami, the genius who wants to be a doctor so that she could heal all of our princess's pain and wants to be strong enough to keep her from getting hurt to start with. Rei, the priestess who would point out her flaws in a heartbeat and yet burn the world down for her if she wished. Makoto, the strong yet gentle one who would happily cook anything our princess desires to eat and throw those who distress her through several walls. Minako, the decoy who would take our princess out to shop and play games and yet also take our princess's place when danger is after her. Hotaru, the youngest but deadliest of us who sees our princess as another mama and loves her enough to destroy this universe and everyone in it if any dare to harm _her_ _Hime-mama._ Haruka, the tomboy who would called her Koneko-chan to watch her blush and summon tornados to protect her princess. Michiru, the gentle violinist who would help our princess be graceful and elegant while also drowning those who make fun of her clumsiness." Setsuna listed each of the senshi one by one as she glared darkly at Mamoru.

"Me, the oldest and most standoff of the group and yet the one who would _stop time_ to save her." Setsuna said making Usagi and Mamoru both wince as they recalled seeing Setsuna stop time before only to die from doing so in Usagi's arms.

"All of us would happily lie, cheat, steal, kill, and _die_ for our princess but she doesn't want that. No she wants us to _live_ and not feel like we should have to do anything for her. She could have any of us in any way she chooses, could have had any of us right from the very beginning, and yet for some unexplainable reason…she had fallen in love with _you_." Setsuna sneered now and Mamoru winced as he backed up a step.

"You, a misogynic man who constantly degrades her, ignores her, manipulates her, and emotionally abuses and destroys her! Out of all of the ones she could have had, could still have if she wishes, she had fallen in love with _you_ and then what do you do? You cheat on her with a girl who costs five dollars on the street corner, you _cheat on her and get upset when you are caught in the act_. What was it you said? You're a guy so you're excused to have dalliances with other women? Yet she's not allowed to even say Seiya's _name_ when you're around because you're jealous of what could have happened." Setsuna said her eyes near glowing as Mamoru avoided eye contact with the very annoyed and pissed off Guardian of Time.

"If she starts to change, you get mad at her and demand she stays the same. You don't let her be herself, you try to force her into this perfect image you have of her in your head. She tried to be that person for you, good goddess did she try and she gave it a damn good try and yet you throw it all back in her face and make her feel like trash when you go down the street dollar and buy your cuddle buddy for the night." Setsuna said her voice dark now as she stared him down imperiously.

"So if I ever did look at _you_ while you were with the princess then I only did so and wondered one thing. Why? Why did she pick you? Why did she stay with you? Why did she _put up with your shit when she could have those that'd do everything for her?!_ " Setsuna said before she took a deep breath and calmed herself down.

"But I wasn't looking at you Chiba-san. I wasn't. I was looking at the beautiful goddess on your arm with a heart bigger than the universe who tried her damn best to love you no matter what. I was looking at my _princess_ and wondering why she couldn't have picked someone better for her. Why she couldn't have picked one of those who actually love her?" Setsuna said her voice a bit softer now as she stared down at Usagi.

"I was looking at my princess and wondering why it couldn't be one of the ones who can actually protect her. I was wondering why it couldn't be _me_ and yet I never said a word because I didn't want her to feel guilty or hurt…but I should have said something sooner so that she would have been spared the hurt and guilt of seeing you with a cheap woman and wondering why she wasn't _good enough_ for you. When in all actuality? She's _too damn good for you_ and you were too stupid and blind to see it." Setsuna said her voice softer as she stared back up at Mamoru.

"Now if you'll excuse us. I'm going to take my princess to get some milkshakes before I do something I _won't_ regret to you. The others would never forgive me if I beat you to within an inch of your life without them." Setsuna said as she pulled Usagi close and began walking away.

"Wait. What about…what about Chibiusa?" Mamoru asked his voice quiet as Setsuna moved to walk past him, keeping herself in between the Prince of Earth and the Princess of the moon.

"She'll be fine no thanks to you. She wasn't yours to begin with after all." Setsuna said her voice a whisper only for his ears even though she didn't look at him.

"Then whose…" Mamoru trailed off confused and making Setsuna glance at him with familiar blood red eyes.

"Have you ever wondered why her eyes look just like mine?" Setsuna asked back before she continued walking, not even looking back to see Mamoru's eyes widen and his jaw drop open slightly as he stared after the two women.

"Suna-chan?" Usagi asked softly just before they were completely out of Mamoru's eyesight, or the sight of the cameras from the phones of the crowd that had stopped to watch.

"Yes princess?" Setsuna asked smiling down at Usagi with pure fond adoration.

"Did you mean it…when you said that all of you love me?" Usagi asked making Setsuna's eyes soften and a small blush decorate her face.

"Yes. We all love you. Hotaru as another mama…the rest of…decidedly more romantic." Setsuna said her voice gentle and almost uncertain as she stared at Usagi.

"I…I don't think I could pick between any of you…but…if you don't mind sharing then…I'd….like to try dating all of you." Usagi said making Setsuna's eyes widen slightly.

"Princess…look at me please." Setsuna said gently tilting Usagi's chin up with a single finger to make eye contact with the blond.

"I've known you since the beginning of time. At first I thought what I felt for you was simply me seeking comfort from my loneliness at the Time Gates but…when you were born and I looked into your eyes… I stared into these beautiful blue eyes and swore an oath of loyalty…but…I also fell so deeply in love. I saw you…falling in love twice over…laughing…smiling and…I never said anything but I fell more and more in love with you every moment I looked at you. When you fell in love with Chiba…I tried converting this love into loyalty. I have died for you and would die for you again here and now." Setsuna said her voice soft as she stared into Usagi's eyes.

"I don't mind having to share with the other Senshi because I know…I know that they love you as much as I do. Yes…I do love you my princess, and I will always love you no matter what." Setsuna said gently as she stared into Usagi's eyes, feeling tears burn hers as she said the words from her heart which she had ignored for centuries.

"Setsuna…" Usagi's voice was soft, shocked, and yet happy all at once.

"I-" Setsuna was cut off as Usagi's arms wrapped around her neck, surprising the taller woman.

"I love the others yes…but I love you just as much." Usagi whispered before she kissed Setsuna right there on the street, making Mamoru's jaw hit the dirt while the cameras recording them flashed as some took pictures and others finished the videos up. More than a few people were clapping for the new couple but neither Setsuna nor Usagi heard them.

Setsuna just wrapped her arms around her princess and kissed her back, loving the feel of the soft lips pressed against hers.

Setsuna may have forgotten more in her life time than anyone would ever learn…but she would _never_ forget how it felt to finally kiss her princess.


	9. Chapter 9 Extra Haruna-sensei protected

**Sailor Moon One-shots**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"So what's going on with you and your friends now Usagi?" Haruna asked looking at the blond girl who was alone in detention with her one day about a month after she started dating the other Senshi, and openly calling Hotaru her daughter. Haruna was one of the few who wasn't surprised at the fact that the group of girls were all dating one another. She was more surprised that it didn't happen sooner. She had seen the way each of the girls would look at the clueless Usagi with such devotion and adoration that it almost felt like she was intruding on a private moment even when the girls were just talking casually.

That and she had caught Ami, Minako, and Makoto taking turns kissing the girl they called their princess on the lips about two weeks ago. Haruna had just quietly left the girls alone, then gone to the staffroom and placed several bets on each of the girls love lives. The other teachers had laughed when she had bet almost ten thousand yen on Usagi dating not only all three of her friends that were students at the school, but also dating at least one or two other people not attending their school.

The other teachers weren't laughing last Friday when each of Usagi's friends kissed her full on the lips one after the other in the school courtyard just after school let out… and then a red Ferrari had driven up with what seemed to be two women and one man in it. The students and teachers were all admiring the car, and the pretty hot looking people that just got out of it, when the three walked right up to Usagi without preamble.

More than one student or teacher fainted when the famous Violinist Michiru had kissed Usagi on the lips, shortly followed by the renowned Formula One racer Haruka and the up and coming Fashion Designer Setsuna.

"Well ever since I started dating them and openly calling Hotaru-chan my baby girl, they've gotten even more protective if you can believe it." Usagi said with a small laugh and slight sweat drop. It had been hard to think the strange girls could be even more protective of their 'princess'… but well… the proof didn't lie.

"Considering I saw _Ami_ break a boys arm for grabbing you and Makoto threw the boy clear through four walls…yes I can believe it." Haruna said dryly to her favorite student who was only in detention for not handing in her homework this morning. Thankfully Haruna was giving the girl a chance to do it, and tonight's homework, right now with Haruna there to help the girl if she got confused or needed additional help.

"If you think those two are bad you should see Rei, Haruka, or Setsuna." Usagi said making the teacher sweat drop since she had met the other two yesterday and had seen the video of Setsuna ripping into that Mamoru guy.

"I bet. Do you need any help with this problem?" Haruna asked glancing down surprised to see the girl was almost halfway done with tonights homework.

"No I think I understand it. If the stupid words would just stop giving me a headache I'll be fine." Usagi said massaging her temples for a minute before picking up her pen and resolutely trying to work on the problem again.

"Headache?" Haruna questioned furrowing her brow as she looked at the blond.

"The words keep doing skateboarding tricks and the letters keep messing up. Ruka says it's likely that I'm dyslexic but I don't want to bother testing for that if I can just work through it." Usagi said nibbling on her lip as she squinted at the words on the page, trying to make them make sense. Haruna flinched slightly at that. If the girl was truly dyslexic then she owed the blond a very big apology. She thought that the girl was just lazy, stupid, and didn't apply herself not necessarily in that order.

She never thought that the girl might be having issues because of a learning disability and refused to try and use it as an excuse.

She felt her respect for the clueless blond go up tremendously at that.

"Look out!" Usagi said near tackling her teacher out of the way when she saw something out the corner of her eye. There was a shattering of glass and Usagi kept Haruna pinned to the floor as the woman startled at the sudden attack and change.

"What's going on?!" Haruna asked panicked as Usagi jumped up and raced for the window.

"There's a Youma outside, looks like a few of the Sailor Senshi are already battling it however. Sensei we need to get to cover!" Usagi said her voice calm and collected as she moved to help pull her teacher up off of the floor and out of the classroom door. She needed to get away fast so that she could transform and help the others.

"Oh no. Sensei get down!" Usagi spotted another attack of the Youma's coming at them, a large stick from the tree nearby that he had ripped off and thrown. It went the wrong way however and was coming straight for them.

"Usagi!" Haruna was shocked and horrified when her student pushed her down and covered her protectively with her own body again as the thick stick flew just over Usagi's back.

"O..Ow…" Usagi whimpered since the tree branch had went literally right over her back, ripping the back of her uniform and the bark and velocity of the branch tore through a chunk of her back.

"Sensei…are you…alright?" Usagi asked weakly clenching her teeth to keep from screaming in pain as she worriedly looked at her wide eyed and horrified teacher.

"Usagi…don't move. I'm fine but you're not." Haruna said her voice a forced calm that she didn't feel as her face drained of color, looking at the blood seeping over her students side and down onto the teacher.

"I'll…be…fin…" Usagi passed out before she could finish trying to reassure her teacher, making Haruna grab the girl and sit up quickly.

"Usagi wake up! Come on get up you klutz!" Haruna said shaking the girl lightly as panic raced through her. There was a lot of blood…

"HELP!" Haruna screamed as she raced to the window, Usagi held in her arms and soaking the front of the teachers shirt in blood as the red haired woman carried her student who was so very light for someone who ate so very much.

"Haruna-sensei?" One of the senshi, this one wearing green, said surprised as the others battled the Youma.

"Help please! My student was hurt badly! You have to help her!" Haruna yelled at the senshi, causing the one in blue Mercury? To jump up to the class room to check on the teacher and student.

"W…princess…" Mercury's face drained of all color as she saw the unconscious blond in her teachers arms.

"Mars! Mars get up here now! The youma managed to hurt the princess and she's losing a lot of blood!" Mercury shouted for the one in red as she quickly took the blond from her teacher and laid her on the floor as if she were fragile glass to check the damage done to the girls back.

Down at the battle the Inner Senshi and newly arrived Outers froze for all of a second.

Then…Then there was _pure hell._


End file.
